Can He Love?
by Honeystar11
Summary: Hawkfrost is bent on destroying the clans… but yet, her scent, the feel of her fur… could he really destroy her? I don't own all the characters, just some members of ThunderClan, StarClan & The Dark Forest. Erin Hunter owns warriors. PLEASE READ THE DARK FOREST & STARCLAN ALLEGAINGES! Firestar died of natural causes.
1. Allegainges and Prologue

**ALLEGAINGES**

**ThunderClan**

**LEADER:**** BRAMBLESTAR:** dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**DEPUTY:**** SQURRIELFLIGHT: **dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**MEDICINCE CAT:**** JAYFEATHER: **gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**WARRIORS**: (toms and she-cats without kits)

**GRAYSTRIPE:** long-haired gray tom

**MILLIE:** striped gray tabby she-cat

**DUSTPELT: ** dark brown tabby tom

**SANDSTORM:** pale ginger she cat with green eyes

**BRACKENFUR: **golden brown tabby tom

**SORRELTAIL: **tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

**CLOUDTAIL: **long-haired white tom with blue eyes

**BRIGHTHEART:** white she-cat with ginger patches

**THORNCLAW: **golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice: **AMBERPAW**

**LEAFPOOL:** light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**SPIDERLEG: **long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**BIRCHFALL: **light brown tabby tom

**WHITEWING:** white she-cat with green eyes

**BERRYNOSE: **cream-coloured tom

Apprentice: **MOONPAW**

**HAZELTAIL: **small brown-and-white she-cat

Apprentice: **TINYPAW**

**MOUSEWHISKER:** gray-and-white tom

**CINDERHEART:** gray tabby she-cat

**LIONBLAZE: **golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**FOXLEAP:** reddish tabby tom

**ICECLOUD: **white she-cat

**TOADSTEP: **black-and-white tom

**ROSEPETAL: **dark cream she-cat

**BRIARLIGHT:** dark brown she-cat with no use of legs

**BLOSSOMFALL:** tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

**BUMBLESTRIPE: **very pale gray tom with black stripe

**DOVEWING: **pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

**IVYPOOL:** silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**APPRENTICES:** (kits older than 6 moons, training to be warriors)

**TINYPAW: **small cream she-cat

**AMBERPAW:** black tom with amber eyes

**MOONPAW: **cream-and-black she-cat

**ShadowClan**

**LEADER:**** BLACKSTAR:** large white tom with huge jet-black paws

**DEPUTY:**** RUSSETFUR:** dark ginger she-cat

**MEDICINCE CAT:**** LITTLECLOUD:** very small tabby tom

**APPRENTICE:** **FLAMETAIL: **ginger tom

**WARRIORS**: (toms and she-cats without kits)

**OAKFUR:** small brown tom

Apprentice: **FERRETPAW:** cream-and-white tom

**ROWANCLAW:** ginger tom

**SMOKEFOOT:** black tom

**TOADFOOT:** dark brown tom

**APPLEFUR:** mottled brown she-cat

**CROWFROST:** black-and-white tom

**RATSCAR: **brown tom with long scar across his back

Apprentice: **PINEPAW:** black she-cat

**SNOWBIRD: **pure white she-cat

**TAWNYPELT:** tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: **STARLINGPAW: **ginger tom

**OLIVENOSE:** tortoiseshell she-cat

**OWLCLAW:** light brown tabby tom

**SHREWFOOT:** gray she-cat with black paws

**SCORCHFUR:** dark gray tom

**REDWILLOW: **mottled brown-and-ginger tom

**TIGERHEART:** dark brown tabby tom

**DAWNPELT:** cream-furred she-cat

**WindClan**

**LEADER:**** ONESTAR: **brown tabby tom

**DEPUTY:**** ASHFOOT:** gray she-cat

**MEDICINCE CAT:**** KESTRELFLIGHT:** mottled gray tom

**WARRIORS**: (toms and she-cats without kits)

**CROWFEATHER:** dark gray tom

**OWLWHISKER:** light brown tabby tom

Apprentice: **WHISKERPAW: **light brown tom

**WHITETAIL: **small white she-cat

**NIGHTCLOUD: **black she-cat

**GORSETAIL:** very pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

**WEASELFUR:** ginger tom with white paws

**HARESPRING:** brown-and-white tom

**LEAFTAIL:** dark tabby tom with amber eyes

**EMBERFOOT:** gray tom with two dark paws

**HEATHERTAIL: **light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: **FURZEPAW:** gray-and-white she-cat

**BREEZEPELT:** black tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: **BOULDERPAW:** large pale gray tom

**SEDGEWHISKER:** light brown tabby she-cat

**SWALLOWTAIL:** dark gray she-cat

**SUNSTRIKE:** tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

**RiverClan**

**LEADER:**** MISTYSTAR:** gray she-cat with blue eyes

**DEPUTY:**** REEDWHISKER: **black tom

**MEDICINCE CAT:**** MOTHWING:** dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice: **WILLOWSHINE:** gray tabby she-cat

**WARRIORS**: (toms and she-cats without kits)

**GRAYMIST:** pale gray tabby she-cat

Apprentice:** TROUTPAW:** pale gray tabby she-cat

**MINTFUR:** light gray tabby tom

**ICEWING:** white she-cat with blue eyes

**MINNOWTAIL:** dark gray she-cat

**PEBBLEFOOT:** mottled gray tom

Apprentice: **RUSHPAW:** light brown tabby tom

**MALLOWNOSE:** light brown tabby tom

**ROBINWING:** tortoiseshell-and-white tom

**BEETLEWHISKER:** brown-and-white tabby tom

**MOSSYFOOT:** brown-and-white she-cat

**HOLLOWFLIGHT:** dark brown tabby tom

**PETALFUR:** gray-and-white she-cat

**GRASSPELT:** light brown tom

**StarClan**

(Not all of them! Just the main and ones I made up…)

**ANGELWING:** pure white she-cat with green eyes

**CHERRYWING: **reddish she-cat with green eyes

**BLUESTAR:** blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around the muzzle

**HONEYFERN:** light brown tabby she-cat

**FLAMETAIL: **brown tom

**LEAFSTORM:** black tom with green eyes

**BLUEFIRE:** gray she-cat with amber eyes

**HONEYFLOWER: **light brown she-cat with green eyes

**Dark Forest Cats:**

**TIGERSTAR: **big dark brown tabby with unusually long front claws

**CORALSTAR: **black-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

**DARKSTRIPE:** sleek black-and-gray tabby tom

**SNOWTUFT: **gray-and-white tabby tom with green eyes

**LIONCLAW:** golden tom with amber eyes

**MAPLESHADE: **brown-and-black she-cat

**FIREFLOWER:** flame-coloured she-cat with green eyes- identical to Firestar

**WOLFBLAZE:** gray tom with amber eyes

**ICEWHISKER: **pure white she-cat with green eyes

**FLAMEHEART:** dark ginger tom

**DARKCLAW: **pure black she-cat

**Prologue**

Ivypool stared at Hawkfrost, blood pulsing out a wound from her stomach. Hawkfrost looked back at her, ice-blue eyes full of sympathy. Jayfeather, who was treating her, couldn't smell him.  
"Stupid ShadowClan" Jayfeather muttered. Ivypool felt fear rush into her.  
"I'm going to die, aren't I, Jayfeather?" Ivypool asked him fearfully.  
Hawkfrost nodded, but Jayfeather meowed "There's no telling yet".

Ivypool felt fearful, but glad at the same time.  
"Thank you, Ivypool". Hawkfrost meowed. Ivypool's fear dulled a little bit.  
"Does it hurt, Hawkfrost?" she whispered.  
Hawkfrost replied "No. Not at all. It's just like falling asleep, just to never wake up." All of Ivypool's fear disappeared.  
"What was that, Ivypool?" Jayfeather asked.  
"Nothing, Jayfeather, Nothing". Dovewing stared at Ivypool, her blue eyes scared. Ivypool felt bad for her, for she was about to lose her only littermate.  
"It will be okay, Dovewing. This is what I want. I'll see you soon, hopefully." Ivypool said. She glanced back at Hawkfrost, whose eyes told her that she was doing the right thing by saying goodbye. "At least now you'll see Whitewing again" Dovewing choked.  
"Yes, I expect I will." Ivypool's mouth felt wrong lying to her sister. _I'm going to end up the Dark Forest, where I want to be, _Ivypool thought. She looked back at Hawkfrost, wishing it would all hurry up so she could go join her love. _I_ _wish I could take my kits with me, but to do that, I'd have to kill them! I may be going to The Dark Forest, but I've only murdered one cat!  
_Jayfeather was still trying to clean her stomach wound, when Ivypool said "It's no use, Jayfeather. I'm leaving you". Ivypool looked her Clanmates in the eyes from this point of view for the last time. She turned her head back to Hawkfrost, and closed her eyes for the last time to go join him.


	2. Chapter 1- The First Meeting

Chapter 1- The First Meeting.

Ivypool stared around the Hollow, and then at Dovewing, her only littermate. _I can't believe it! We're now warriors, sitting vigil together. _ Ivypool looked at Dovewing, opened her mouth to tell Dovewing how glad she was to be a warrior, then closing it just in time._ Phew! That was close,_ Ivypool thought. _It's so hard not to talk for an entire night._ By the look Dovewing gave her, Ivypool understood that Dovewing felt exactly like she did. Dovewing motioned to the sky, which was tuning pink, signifying dawn. _Soon, we'll be able to talk._ As Ivypool glanced behind her to look at the camp, she saw Lionblaze, Dovewing's former mentor, and Cinderheart, her own mentor, approaching the new warriors. "You should be pleased to hear that your vigil is over. Now, go and catch up on some sleep." Relief flooded over Ivypool, and she headed for the apprentice den, knowing that there was no more room in the warriors den. Ivypool curled up in her own nest, pleased that there were no other cats to go in and out, therefore waking her up. Ivypool cast one more glance at Dovewing, then let sleep rush over her.

Ivypool was in a beautiful meadow, chasing butterflies, when she got a whiff of mouse. She crouched down, and got ready to pounce. As she gave the killing bite, a voice said "That was a scrappy catch. You could do much better." Ivypool retorted "Who are you to say about my catches? This is how I was taught." The voice revealed itself as a dark brown tom. "Who are you?" Ivypool asked. _And what are you doing in my dreams? _ "My name is Hawkfrost. I can teach you to be a better warrior. With my help, you may even become leader one day." _ Oh really? _"You can't teach me anything more. I've already learnt all I can. Otherwise, why would I be a warrior?" Ivypool meowed. "Oh, you young cats. You think you know everything. Do you know how much more I could teach you?"Hawkfrost sounded patient. "What"? Ivypool asked curiously. "I could teach you how to leap high over your enemies. I could teach you how to attack under the belly and not risk dropping off. There is so much I could teach you, if only you want me too." "Of course, Hawkfrost. How could I not pass up the chance to be a better warrior?" Ivypool was very keen. _I've never heard of Hawkfrost before, but he seems alright. Handsome, even... I would be glad to learn from him. _Hawkfrost seemed pleased. "Okay. Now I'm going to teach you how to leap up really high and grab the opponent's back." Ivypool watched, entranced, as the older cat took a few paces backwards, ran forward, used Ivypool's chest as a spring, and leapt up high, landing flat on Ivypool's back, making the she-cat slip over. "Wow! Can you teach me to do that?" Ivypool was amazed. "Sure, Ivypool. That's what I'm here for, isn't it?" _Wow! That's amazing! I'll never get as good as Hawkfrost, but I can try! _"Okay, you start by taking a few steps backwards…" "Like this?" Ivypool asked. "Yes, exactly like that. Now run forward, leap off my chest, and land on my back." Hawkfrost answered. Ivypool did as he said, but landed in a crumpled heap on the ground. "Do you know what you did wrong there, Ivypool?" Hawkfrost asked. "Um, I didn't run fast enough?" She asked, confused. "Exactly. You need to be fast, giving you the power to leap." _I understand it better now. Thank you, Hawkfrost, for helping me. By doing this, you are helping the Clan. _Ivypool tried it again. She backed up a bit more this time, giving her more room to run. Ivypool ran forward, gathered more speed, leaped just before she got to Hawkfrost, and using his chest as a spring, fell right on top of him, making sure her claws were sheathed. Hawkfrost tumbled over, making Ivypool slip over too. She landed, giggling, in the grass beside him, almost nose-to-nose. Embarrassed, Ivypool jumped to her feet. _Oh, StarClan, please don't let him have seen me giggling! He might not think I am serious enough to do this, or even worse, think I did it on purpose so I could lie next to him! _"I know what I did wrong that time, Hawkfrost! I should have jumped off as soon as I felt you slipping, like you did with me! I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" she asked anxiously. "Hey, nothing to be sorry about. You're here to learn, are you not? As for hurting me, I'm fine. I might have sore limbs tomorrow, but I can spend the day resting." _Thank you so much, StarClan! I don't think he saw me giggling! _"It's time to go now, Ivypool. It's almost sun-high. I have to get back home, and you have to get back to your Clanmates." As he said home, Hawkfrost motioned with his head towards Shadowy Forests where the meadow ended. "Okay. Bye, Hawkfrost! Can I see you tomorrow night too?" "Probably. Oh, Ivypool, why were you giggling when you fell down next to me?_ StarClan, No!_ "Oh, don't you have fun where you live?" Ivypool asked, pretending to be confused. "Of course, Ivypool. Loads of fun. In fact, I'm heading to see my friends now." "Oh. Who are your friends?" she asked. "Their names are Mapleshade and Wolfblaze. Have you heard of them?" Hawkfrost asked. "Oh, actually, I think I have heard of Wolfblaze. My mother told me about him when I was a kit. Didn't he kill loads of cats?" Ivypool asked carefully. "Oh, don't you remember properly? That was Wolfclaw. Wolfblaze was the deputy of WindClan, but then Wolfclaw of ThunderClan killed him." "Okay then, Hawkfrost. See you tomorrow night!"


	3. Chapter 2- The Pine Woods

Chapter 2- The Pine Woods

Ivypool blinked, letting her eyes adjust to the light. Dovewing was standing over her, looking mad. _What did I do?_ Ivypool looked past her, outside the den. The sun was almost halfway across the sky. "Fox Dung!" Ivypool was on her paws in an instant. "Why didn't you wake me?" "It's not my responsibility. You're a warrior now, Ivypool!" Dovewing snapped. Ivypool was surprised at Dovewing, for she barely ever got angry. "I just got back from visiting-"Dovewing stopped abruptly. "You were still asleep!" she growled. _Would she still be angry if I told her I was being trained by an experienced dead cat? _"Visiting who?" Ivypool replied with the same fierceness. Dovewing looked surprised, like she didn't know Ivypool could snap, and then replied "Why should I tell you? It's none of your business anyway!" "You're my sister. Sister's don't keep secrets!" Ivypool was anxious now. "Well, this one does!" Dovewing looked on the brink of exploding with anger. Ivypool ran out of the den, almost crying. _I'll sob in the forest, where no one will hear me,_ Ivypool decided. "Brambleclaw, can I go on a sole hunting patrol?" Ivypool asked, perhaps a bit too fast. "Well, I suppose. But be careful, and be back just before Sun-down." Ivypool ran out of camp, right to the border between ThunderClan and ShadowClan. Ivypool looked at the pines and realised that she had ran there because the woods reminded her of Hawkfrost's home. She sat down and started sobbing. "Well, lookie here. We've got ourselves a puny apprentice, crying her eyes out. If this is all ThunderClan can come up with for a border patrol, I think it'll be all too easy to take their territory later" a voice said. Ivypool looked up here and saw 3 ShadowClan toms staring at her. She recognized all three of them. "Owlclaw. Scorchfur. Redwillow. Get off my territory." Ivypool hissed. "Ugh. Make that a stupidly courageous puny apprentice, crying her eyes out." The speaker was Redwillow. "I'm not an apprentice." Ivypool longed for a battle, so she could unleash her anger at Dovewing on someone, anyone. "Get off my territory" Ivypool repeated. "No. A stupidly courageous puny apprentice crying her eyes out can't stop us." "True. It wouldn't stop me either. But would a stupidly courageous puny apprentice crying her eyes out surrounded by two warriors, Redwillow?" Ivypool looked behind her, to see Lionblaze and Cinderheart. "Lionblaze! Help me get them off our territory! They're trespassing!" Ivypool screeched. "Ivypool, do you think it wise to start a fight?" Cinderheart stepped forward. "On the other hand, you just insulted my apprentice." Cinderheart sprang forward, scoring her claws down Owlclaw's face. Lionblaze followed her, heading straight for Scorchfur, leaving Redwillow free. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this." Redwillow hissed, staring straight at Ivypool. Beneath Cinderheart's claws, Owlclaw yowled out "Ha! We knew you weren't an apprentice!" "Former apprentice" Cinderheart corrected herself. Owlclaw closed his jaws. Ivypool backed up as far as she could, ran forward, jumped, landed on Redwillow's chest, and jumped again, this time landed on his back with claws unsheathed. Redwillow stumbled, and Ivypool leapt off. Before Redwillow could get back to his paws, leapt on him, and ran her claws down his muzzle. Redwillow went limp. Thinking he had given up, Ivypool stopped slashing. Redwillow heaved himself up, throwing Ivypool off. In the second it took her to regain her balance, Redwillow was upon her. He knocked her over and slashed her muzzle. "I was right. This is fun" Redwillow gloated. Ivypool thrashed around, trying to get free of his claws. _Please don't kill me, Redwillow! _Ivypool saw his claws go for her neck. Ivypool screeched with fear, and then bit the paw that was holding her down. Redwillow yowled, and moved his paws. Ivypool pinned Redwillow down again, this time being careful to avoid his jaws. Ivypool leant down, and hissed, right in his face, "Stay. Off. My. Territory." Redwillow cringed. Ivypool raised her claws. Redwillow yowled out "I surrender!" Ivypool moved back and took her paw off him. Without hesitation, Redwillow leaped up and sprinted across the border. Ivypool looked around her, and saw Owlclaw and Scorchfur doing the same thing. "Next time, think twice before you cross the border!" Lionblaze and Cinderheart shouted together. They looked at each other and nuzzled. Then Cinderheart ducked under Lionblaze and tripped him up. He fell over into the grass. Cinderheart lay down beside him. Lionblaze whispered to her, and in response, Cinderheart jumped in indignation. Lionblaze jumped up after her, and meowed "Last one to camp is a mouse!" Ivypool started sprinting toward camp, in pursuit of the two older cats. She passed Cinderheart easily, but she couldn't pass Lionblaze. He reached the camp 5 seconds before her. "Okay, I'm a mouse" Cinderheart admitted, and slumped down onto the dusty floor. Lionblaze padded over and licked her ears. "You're still a pretty mouse to me". Ivypool wasn't sure if she was supposed to hear that, so she walked into the apprentices den. Ivypool couldn't wait till she saw Hawkfrost again, so she curled up in her nest and fell in to a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 3- The Green Meadow

Chapter 3- The Green Meadow

Ivypool opened her eyes, pleased with what met her sight. She was back in the meadow, and could see Hawkfrost coming out of the woods. Ivypool bounded over to meet him. "Hello, Hawkfrost! What am I going to learn today?" She bounded all around him like a kit would its first time out of camp. "Wow, slow down Ivypool! You're definitely keen, aren't you?" Ivypool nodded her head up and down vigorously. "Well then, let's start." Hawkfrost disappeared up a tree. Ivypool looked around the treetops but couldn't see him. She turned around just in time to see him drop and land right beside her. Ivypool leaped onto him and started practicing her blows. Hawkfrost heaved himself up with so much force that Ivypool was thrown off. "I got a few good blows" Ivypool praised herself. "Well, you did this time, but in a battle, I would be landing right on your back, squashing you" Hawkfrost admitted. Ivypool grinned to herself, and then stopped when Hawkfrost leaped on her back. Ivypool looked up, and he said "In Battle, you have to be ready. No breaks, no rests. Do you think your opponent will be resting? No. So why should you?" He then muttered something that Ivypool didn't catch. She looked at him curiously, and he said "You try climbing now." Ivypool turned around and fastened her claws in a tree. She climbed halfway up the trunk, but as she reached for the branch, her hind paw slipped. She ended up hanging from a branch with one front paw. Ivypool threw her other front paw up, and swung her hind paws up. She then crawled along the branch, her tailing waving to and fro. Before Ivypool realised that the branch was about to get very thin, it did. Ivypool slipped down and landed flat on the ground, at least 20 meters from where Hawkfrost was standing. All the breath was knocked out of her. Hawkfrost ran over and scratched her muzzle. "Oww, Hawkfrost! That hurt!" Ivypool screeched. She looked down, and saw blood welling out of a scratch on her muzzle. Hawkfrost turned around and disappeared into the shadowy forest. Ivypool looked down and saw herself fading. She closed her eyes, and disappeared.


	5. Chapter 4- The New Deputy

Chapter 4- The New Deputy

Ivypool woke to a Horrified scream. She turned her head, and saw that Dovewing's nest was empty. Worried, she rose up from her nest and glanced around, before running out of the den. Ivypool was not sure what met her eyes. A large circle of cats surrounded something. Ivypool quietly crept closer, and say a bloody, broken ginger body lying in the middle of the clearing. Shock ran through Ivypool as she realised what this meant. A new deputy was needed.

Bramblestar stood on the highrock, calling the Clan together.  
He seemed to take a deep breath, before saying "Today we regret the loss of my deputy and my mate, Squirrelflight, to WindClan. Believe me, WindClan will pay. But not tonight. Her kits will hopefully carry her spirit." As Bramblestar says this, he points to three small cats at the edge of the clearing.  
"I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirit of Squirrelflight can hear and approve my choice. The new deputy of ThunderClan is Cinderheart."

A murmur swept round the clearing. Ivypool felt a rush of pride of pride for her former mentor. Cinderheart took a small step forward, and then was pushed by Lionblaze. Cinderheart stumbled, then regained her balance and held her head high.  
"Thank you, Bramblestar. I was not prepared for this." Bramblestar jumped down from the highrock, and buried his nose in Squirrelflight's fur. Amberpaw, Moonpaw and Tinypaw crept forward beside him. Ivypool stayed with them for a while, for she knew that Squirrelflight was her kin. Eventually, she fell asleep.

**Just in case you don't know, Squirrelflight is related to Ivypool because of this:**

**Firestar- Princess Princess+? = Cloudtail+Brightheart=Whitewing+Birchfall+Dovewing&Ivypool**


	6. 5-The Shadowy Woods and a Declaration

Chapter 5-The Shadowy Woods and a Declaration

Once again, Ivypool found herself in the green meadow. But this time, something was different. It was not only that the Shadowy Forest seemed a bit more appealing, but also the familiar dark brown muzzle that always greeted her was absent. Ivypool very cautiously lifted her front paw, and placed it so lightly it seemed like the world was going to explode beneath it. _This place is weird; I wouldn't be surprised if it did! _But the meadow didn't explode. In fact, it seemed even sturdier beneath her paw! Ivypool took off toward the Shadowy Woods, leaping and bouncing all the way.

Hawkfrost was talking to Tigerstar and Thistleclaw when Ivypool suddenly darted out from behind a tree.  
"Hello, Hawkfrost! What will we be doing today?" The other two cats ran off.  
Hawkfrost recovered from his shock, and asked "Ivypool! What are you doing here? You should be waiting in the meadow!"  
"Who cares? Nothing happened; the meadow didn't explode, I'm here. What is wrong?" Ivypool looked at Hawkfrost curiously.  
"Well, nothing this time, I guess. But be careful next time. Wait for me. But, now, I suppose you'll wake up here now, so, no harm done." Ivypool backed up, leapt on his chest, and jumped on his back. Hawkfrost tumbled over, and this time, Ivypool jumped off before she ended up lying in the grass next to him.  
Regaining his feet, Hawkfrost said "Well done. You've practicing. I didn't expect you to be. Barely anyone does." Ivypool felt pleased that she had pleased Hawkfrost. Trying to keep herself from giggling, Ivypool grabbed his scruff in her jaws, and pulled him away to the right. But he was too heavy, so Hawkfrost followed her instead, asking lots of questions, like "Where are we going? Why?" But Ivypool remained silent for two reasons. One, She didn't know. And Two, she wanted it to be a surprise. Finally, after searching for ages, Ivypool found what she was looking for. _The Water might be Mucky, but the area is beautiful. I can't believe there are places like that here. _She and Hawkfrost were surrounded by beautiful, flowing, mossy waterfalls.

"Hawkfrost, I have a declaration to make. Please don't be offended if you do not agree with what I say" Ivypool began. Hawkfrost looked at her, puzzled, unsure of what to expect. Ivypool leapt up the rocks, until she was at the top of one of the waterfalls. She announced "Hawkfrost, I love you!"

Hawkfrost's Expression was unreadable. Ivypool was not sure whether he agreed, or was offended. Then, His jaws spread into a small smile. The impact that he might actually agree with her was too much for Ivypool. She slipped off the rock and down into the foaming water below.


	7. Chapter 6- The News

Hawkfrost darted over to Ivypool as she hit the bottom. He pulled her to the surface. She was unconscious.  
"Ivypool, wake up. I can't live without you" Hawkfrost whispered. Her eyelids flittered open.  
"Tricked you! You thought it was an accident! Ha!" Ivypool was rolling about the forest floor. Hawkfrost's eyes narrowed until they were thin slits.  
"Don't ever do that again, Ivypool." He growled. Ivypool took no notice, still rolling about the ground. Hawkfrost rolled his eyes and attacked her. Ivypool fended him off and leaped up in mock indignation.  
"Come on, Hawkfrost, you don't want to hurt your mate or soon-to-be kits, do you?"

The expression on Hawkfrost's muzzle was priceless. Ivypool just couldn't help it. She started rolling about the floor again. Hawkfrost looked like he was in shock. He just stared at her, his muzzle blank. Ivypool forced herself up, and waved her paw in front of Hawkfrost's face. He blinked a few times, and then moved a bit.  
"Are you crazy, Ivypool? This was never going to work." He turned tail and disappeared into the forest.

_What's his problem? _Ivypool thought as she woke up in her nest. It was still dark. Dovewing was gone again. _Dovewing is NOT an early riser! Something is going on here. Did she really think I wouldn't notice?_ Ivypool silently crept out of her nest. Amberpaw was on watch. He turned his head questionably, obviously wanting an explanation.  
"Amberpaw, has Dovewing come through here?" Ivypool asked the black tom.  
"No, Ivypool, but then again, I did smell her scent mixed with ShadowClan around about Sun-High" he answered. "Why?"  
"Oh, she's just missing from her nest, that's all."Amberpaw looked like he was about to cry. _It's not like he has a crush on her or something! Oooh, if he does, then he will have to compete with Bumblestripe, and possibly the ShadowClan cat that Dovewing is seeing! Not looking so hopeful for him…_

"Thank you, Amberpaw." Ivypool nodded to the apprentice as she exited the camp. Amberpaw looked anxiously after her.  
"Good luck, Ivypool!" He called after her. _Okay, Amberpaw is overreacting. I'm going to the border, not the mountains! _Ivypool opened her jaws and tasted the air. Her hunch was right. Dovewing was headed toward the border with ShadowClan.

Ivypool followed the scent right to the border. _Dovewing! You foolish cat! _The scent went over the border. Ivypool took a deep breath, and then slowly crossed the border. The scent of her sister got stronger. It was coming from behind the clearing. Ivypool jumped into the forest, and saw her sister. "Tigerheart!"


	8. Chapter 7- The Cough

Dovewing was rubbing herself against Tigerheart when Ivypool burst through.  
"Dovewing! How could you! You are loyal to ThunderClan!" _You are so true to the warrior code, Dovewing. How could you be seeing that mangy thing?_  
"I know that, Ivypool. But what say I wanted to join _ShadowClan?_" _DOVEWING!? How could you even THINK of joining those monsters? You're THUNDERCLAN! _The prick of betrayal that had Ivypool had first felt when she found Dovewing turned into a swamping confusion.  
"Tigerheart, you better go" Dovewing sighed, pressed against him one more time, and then watched Tigerheart disappear.  
"I suppose you're going to go tell Firestar on me, aren't you, Ivypool? That's what you do best, isn't it?"Dovewing turned tail and disappeared off into the forest, over the border.  
"That was _once!_" Ivypool yelled after her. _She shouldn't have gone off on her own anyway! It's her own fault for telling me that she was going to look at the mountains beyond the territory! They were about to start a search party! What was an apprentice supposed to do when her littermate disappeared? _Even though that was at the start of their apprenticeship, Dovewing had never let it go. _What's so amazing about the mountains, anyway? Or the river beyond the territory? _Ivypool didn't like holding grudges, but that was TOTALLY unfair! She was only an apprentice both times when Dovewing travelled to the mountains and upstream. _Huh? What's that? _It sounded like Moonpaw. Her screams were coming from the camp. Ivypool followed the voice, until she reached the camp. Moonpaw, Amberpaw and Tinypaw were inside Bramblestar's den. _That doesn't look good._

Her suspicions were right. That was confirmed when she ran into Cinderheart.  
"Oh, Ivypool! It's horrible! Bramblestar has…has…has…" Before Cinderheart could finish, she crumpled to the ground. Lionblaze padded over and steadied his mate.  
"Bramblestar has Blackcough." He said bluntly.

_Bramblestar? Blackcough? NOT GOOD!  
"_B-but… doesn't he s-still have 7 l-lives?" Ivypool stuttered.  
"2 now, Ivypool. Even StarClan can't heal Blackcough" Jayfeather mewed as he walked past. _Wait… Cinderheart is deputy! That means my former mentor will be leader! I wonder who will be deputy! Maybe even me… _Ivypool pushed the thought out of her mind instantly. _Probably Graystripe. I mean, he's already had the experience of being deputy…_

Jayfeather jumped onto the Highrock. "All those old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting." A murmur went round the clearing. Apparently not all the cats knew about Bramblestar.  
"Cats of ThunderClan, as some of you know, today we realised that Bramblestar's minor cough…" A puzzled sound swept through the clearing. Ivypool caught some of the voices. "Bramblestar had a cough?" "I never knew that!" "Sounds like something bad has .happened…" Jayfeather coughed, getting the Clan's attention. "As I was saying… We discovered that Bramblestar's cold turned into Blackcough. It abruptly ripped his 7 lives from him, one after the other." More voices started. The loudest one came from Dustpelt.  
"How fitting that the son of Tigerstar died with his lives ripped, like him." It was clear that he didn't trust Bramblestar, like some others. You could tell by the looks on their faces. Spiderleg, Thornclaw, and Brackenfur were sniggering at Dustpelt's words. Cinderheart slowly raised her head, pausing her sobbing.  
"I did not serve under Bramblestar as deputy for long. But I served long enough to know that he was proud of his Clan, but told me that once or twice, the wanted to exile you four. I will NOT stand for that behavior from you again." Ivypool felt as mortifies as Dustpelt, Spiderleg, Thornclaw and Brackenfur looked. Being her apprentice, Ivypool knew more about Cinderheart than most members of the Clan. But Cinderheart now seemed like a different cat. She had only snapped like that once to Ivypool. Jayfeather and Cinderheart left the camp to go to The Moonpool. Ivypool watched them until they faded out of sight. Her mentor was gone. When she came back, she would be Cinderstar.


	9. Chapter 8- The Deputy and the Pain

**6 moons later**

Ivypool was in the forest again. She was being taken to meet some of Hawkfrost's friends.  
"So, this is Coralstar, and her mate, Lionclaw, and their kit, Flameclaw" Hawkfrost started.  
"Now, don't flinch away. I'm sure you've heard of Tigerstar…"  
"Hasn't everyone?" Ivypool gasped.  
"Yes, probably. This is him, and his third mate, Mapleshade."  
"I thought he had two mates…"  
"He found Mapleshade here. He didn't mean to have kits with Sasha, and he left soon after they found out that Goldenflower was expecting his kits."  
"Thank you."  
"They have two kits, but Mapleshade doesn't want anything to do with the Clans, so they named their kits Midnight and Shade."  
"Black names" Ivypool muttered darkly.  
"What, don't you trust any of my friends?"  
"Why should I? They're all evil, killing at least one cat."  
"What, even me? Your mate?"  
"The stories don't have anything in them about you murdering anyone…"  
"That's because I didn't. I only _wanted _to murder Firestar. The blood came from Tigerstar."  
"Right" Ivypool muttered disbelievingly. "I still love you."  
"Me too."  
"Last night, were you serious about kits?"  
"Yes. Jayfeather confirmed it today. Soon, we'll have sons and daughters." Ivypool leaned her head against Hawkfrost. He flinched for a moment, and then tackled her. Ivypool counter-attacked.  
"You're no match for me!" Ivypool meowed.  
"Too easy" Hawkfrost said as he pinned Ivypool. She went limp, like she was giving up. Hawkfrost fell for it. Ivypool threw him off and knocked Hawkfrost over before he had a chance to regain his balance. She pinned him before he could say 'Okay!'

"Well, well, well. Pinned by an expectant Queen. How humiliating." Ivypool sniggered.  
"I _let _you!" Hawkfrost yowled. "Anyway, it's almost sun-high. You better get going."  
"Any cat would think you _wanted _me to leave!" Ivypool faked a gasp. "Goodbye." She closed her eyes, and disappeared.

"Lionblaze! Lionblaze! Lionblaze!" The Clan's yowls echoed through the camp. Dovewing, Leafpool and Sandstorm were cheering loudest of all. But then again, you have Jayfeather. He was in a different class altogether. His voice drowned out all the other voices around the camp. "Lionblaze! Lionblaze!"

Ivypool gasped as a stab of pain hit her. She winced and let out a cry. "The kits! I think the kits are coming!" Jayfeather dashed over, and got some Warriors to move Ivypool into the nursery. After several hours of agonizing pain and yowling, 5 mewling kits lay beside her. "Palmkit for my little orange tom, Shadowkit for the black tom, Mistkit for the grey she-kit, Honeykit for the golden she-kit, and Hawkkit for the brown tabby she-kit." Most of the names reminded her of Hawkfrost or the Shadowy place where he lived. "Hawkfrost, we have 3 daughters and 2 sons" Ivypool whispered to the sky.


	10. Chapter 9- The Question

**Hey Guys, I'm sorry how in Chapter 7 I wrote 'Firestar' instead of Bramblestar. You don't need to review about it; I know what I did wrong! And, in the Prologue, I wrote **_**My three (Or four, I can't remember) kits with me, but to do that, I'd have to kill them! **_**Sorry 'bout that! **

"Palmkit, from this moment on you will be known as Palmpaw. Moonbreeze, you are a new warrior, but I am sure you will pass on the skills you learned from Berrynose." Palmpaw touched noses with the cream-and-black she-cat, and then went to stand with her in the crowd. Berrynose watched his former apprentice with pride from the nursery from beneath 2 writhing bodies, Sparkkit and Dawnkit. They were only 2 moons old, born from Berrynose and Poppyfrost. Honeykit, Palmkit and Hawkkit were thrilled to have new denmates, but Shadowkit spent all of his spare time with Jayfeather, and Mistkit kinda kept to herself. Spiderleg had moved to the Elders den and was happily welcomed by Sandstorm, Thornclaw and Cloudtail.  
"Honeykit, from this moment on you shall be known as Honeypaw. Your mentor will be Millie. Millie, you learned much from Graystripe, and I hope you will pass on all you know to Honeypaw." They touched noses, and stood beside Palmpaw and Moonbreeze.  
Cinderstar mewed "Honeypaw, I hope you have the same courage my sister had, the cat who you were named after."  
" Mistkit, you are now Mistpaw. Your mentor will be Foxleap. Foxleap, I hope you pass on the skills Squirrelflight" –she choked a bit at that name- "to Mistpaw." They touched noses and stood in the crowd.  
"Hawkkit, you are now known as Hawkpaw. I will be your mentor. I will do my best to pass on the skills Cloudtail taught me, to you." Hawkpaw walked out of the center of the clearing to stand next to his sisters.  
"Shadowkit, you are now Shadowpaw. Is it your wish to become the Apprentice of Jayfeather and the next ThunderClan medicine cat?"  
Shadowpaw whispered slowly and steadily "It…It is."  
"Jayfeather, it is time for you to have an apprentice." Cinderstar said. "One who can see" she muttered more quietly. Jayfeather's sharp ears obviously heard the comment, because he hissed angrily and stalked away from the highrock a bit.  
"Shadowpaw, you are now Jayfeather's apprentice and will travel with him to the Moonpool at half-moon to meet with StarClan." Shadowpaw was wobbling. _Hawkfrost, I hope you're proud of Shadowpaw, Hawkpaw, Honeypaw, Mistpaw, and Palmpaw. Wow, that's a lot of kits! It was a NIGHTMARE keeping track of them all! I'm glad I've got rid of them, but, in a way, I will miss curling up to them at night. If only I could try to join you when I die, but I don't know how! I will ask you tonight…_

"Hawkfrost, did you watch our kits? Are you proud of Shadowpaw? Did you want him to become a warrior? How do I come join you when I die?" Ivypool was full of questions about her day.  
"Okay, Ivypool. Slow down! Start again, slowly!" Hawkfrost meowed.  
"Well, did you watch our kits become apprentices?"  
"Of course, Ivypool. Why wouldn't I have? They're my kits, and this was their special, long-waited for moment.""Good! Now, are you proud of Shadowpaw's choice? Or would you rather he became a Warrior?"  
Hawkfrost shook his head. "Holy StarClan, Ivypool! I would follow our kits to the ends of the earth if it made them happy! If being a medicine cat makes Shadowpaw happy, then that's what he should be." Ivypool settled down on the ground to ask the final –and most formidable- question.  
"How do I come join you when I die?"


	11. Chapter 10- The Answer

Hawkfrost took a deep breath.  
"Ivypool, you don't need to know. You're nowhere close to joining me yet, anyway. Hopefully your death won't come for at least another 24 moons." Ivypool wasn't satisfied, and Hawkfrost could tell.  
"Honestly, Ivypool, I'll tell you later, okay?" Ivypool nodded. _No, he won't. I'll get, hmm, Darkclaw to tell me. She's sweet, for a 7-cat murderer. _In fact, Ivypool had taken a liking to all the Dark Forest cats, especially Darkclaw, Coralstar, and Fireflower. Not counting Hawkfrost.

Mapleshade stood in front of Ivypool. She was one of Ivypool's less-preferred cats.  
"Well, sweetheart, what do we have here?" She thrust her muzzle up close to Ivypool's. Ivypool gagged at the smell of Crow-food and rot.  
"A small _apprentice _trying to stick her muzzle where it doesn't belong?" Ivypool hissed. Mapleshade insisted on calling Ivypool and apprentice.  
"This _small apprentice_ has been given rights to everywhere in the forest. And this _apprentice _could easily force you to let me through." Mapleshade bared her teeth.  
"_You _could never beat me, just as your Great-grandfather could not. Firestar bowed before me!" Mapleshade cocked her head and let out an evil laugh. Ivypool rolled her eyes and shoved her way past the still-cackling she-cat.  
Mapleshade turned her head round and Ivypool yowled "You think all the times Hawkfrost and I are together, we just act all mushy and lovey-dovey? _No. Never. _We spend all our time training. I could beat you and have you pinned before you could say _mouse _without blinking an eye. Would you like me to prove it?" Ivypool narrowed her eyes. _I should just tackle her and be off. I'm wasting valuable time. _Mapleshade actually _shivered._ Even Ivypool was surprised. She turned around and stalked off.  
"Next time, _Mapleshade!" _ Ivypool hissed over her shoulder.

Darkclaw now stood in front of Ivypool. The very cat she wanted to see.  
"Darkclaw! Can you help me?"Ivypool meowed fast.  
"Maybe, depends on what you me to help you with. What _can _I help you with?" The black she-cat mewed.  
"How can I get into the Dark Forest when I die? I want to be with Hawkfrost until he fades away." Darkclaw seemed taken aback by this question.  
"I thought it would be obvious. You have to kill a cat, or at least come close to killing one, like Hawkfrost did."

Ivypool woke up in her nest to a loud yowl from Cinderstar.  
"WindClan has stolen too much from us! First then murdered Squirrelflight; now they have taken Amberfire! The time for _revenge _has come!" Revenge. That one word can cause such damage.  
"We will attack at Sun-High!" Sun-High! I will secure my fate with Hawkfrost at Sun-High.

At Sun-High, Ivypool would murder Kestrelflight.


	12. Chapter 11- The Death

**Hopefully this will be a longer chapter, for this is my best Number!**

Ivypool's heart was beating at a hundred miles an hour as Cinderstar called out the names for who would come to WindClan.  
"Lionblaze, Moonbreeze, Tinyflower, Hawkpaw, Foxleap, Leaf- No, sorry, Dovewing, and…" Cinderheart paused for a moment, trying to choose another cat. _She's choosing cats that are close to Squirrelflight, that's why she almost said Leafpool. _  
"Whitewing and Ivypool." Palmpaw bounded up, with Honeypaw and Mistpaw hard on his paws. "Ivypool, you're so lucky! I want my first battle scar! I'd _shred _that WindClan scum!" Ivypool held back a laugh. Mistpaw and Honeypaw were nodding vigorously. Palmpaw was always the leader of the group. Hawkpaw stood sneering at them. _I don't like that cat's attitude. Hopefully Cinderstar will sort it out. She's been like this since she was a kit. _Ivypool flashed back to her days in the nursery. When Sparkkit and Dawnkit were born, you could tell who they liked best. Shadowkit barely spent any time with them; he was always in the medicine den with Jayfeather, and Hawkkit just stood on her own, ignoring her littermates and the new kits. She was probably jealous that she wasn't the big fuss anymore. The golden tom, Sparkkit, spent most of his time with Mistkit. Dawnkit hung out with Palmkit. Honeykit either played with them, or looked at what Shadowkit was doing. She didn't have any hard feelings like Hawkkit.

Hawkpaw sniggered most of the way to the WindClan camp. She wasn't scared of Cinderstar like she was of Ivypool. She had lost count of the times Ivypool had to hiss at Hawkpaw. Moonbreeze stuck close to Tinyflower. They should feel angrier than the rest of them, for they were going to justify the death of their mother and the stealing of their littermate.

They burst into the WindClan camp unexpected. Amberfire broke free from the barrier of WindClan warriors blocking him, and ran to join ThunderClan in the fight. Ivypool broke away from the fight and darted into the medicine den. Sedgewhisker laid there, a big gash in her side. Most likely from when they stole Amberfire. Heathertail darted in, followed closely by Lionblaze.  
"Things are different now, Heathertail. I love Cinderstar now. But we don't have to hold grudges. I still think about our days in the caves. Remember? You were Heatherstar, and I was Lionclaw. Don't you miss those days?" Ivypool hid behind a rock, and listened.  
"Of course I remember, Lion_claw. _How could I not? Those were the best days of my life. But you're right. Things are _very _different now. You go off and have kits with your Cinderstar. What you didn't know, and know now, is that I'm expecting _your kits!_ She turned around and lunged out at him. Lionblaze just stood there, in shock.  
"My… My… My _kits?_ How is that possible?" Heathertail just turned back and faced the wall.  
"I never stopped loving you, Lionblaze. I never forgot the feeling I had when you called me Heatherstar for the first time. Everyone thinks these kits are Breezepelt's, and it's true, I do like him. But he was never able to conjure up the feeling you did, Lionblaze. I never forgot _you._" Just then, Kestrelflight appeared.  
"What in StarClan is going on here?" Ivypool saw her chance. Lionblaze stood there, Heathertail behind him, staring blankly at her. She tackled him, head on, and just like that, he was pinned.  
"Ivypool? The sister of the cat who went to save the Clans from drought?"  
"That's me, you mangy flea-bag. Now what will happen to WindClan without a medicine cat?" Kestrelflight's eyes filled with fear, and Ivypool lunged. The light faded from his eyes. Kestrelflight was dead, and Ivypool was going to see Hawkfrost when she died.


	13. Chapter 12- The Truth

**Really REALLY sorry about the short chapter! I couldn't think of anything, so I had to end with a short cliffhanger!**

Heathertail and Lionblaze just stood there blankly. Ivypool ran out of the den, just in time to hear Cinderstar yowling out to retreat. Lionblaze slowly followed Ivypool out, listening to Heathertail.  
"See you at the gathering!" Lionblaze turned back.  
"I'll never forget you, Heathertail. See you at the gathering!" Ivypool rolled her eyes. At least she wasn't risking everything to see the cat she loved, unlike Heathertail. Lionblaze stalked up to Ivypool, and hissed in her ear "Don't you _dare _tell anyone about that. If you do, the truth about Kestrelflight will be revealed. At a _gathering._" Ivypool could see that he really meant it, so she went up to stand next to Whitewing. Amberfire looked more down than Ivypool had ever seen before. Whitewing nudged Ivypool towards her.  
"Come on now, Ivypool. You can see that Amberfire is upset. Go and cheer him up." Ivypool muttered under her breath, and then obeyed her mother's orders.  
"Hey, Amberfire, what's up? You're held hostage anymore, so why are you so glum?"  
Amberfire shot her a glance, and then said "It's Dovewing. I've had a crush on her since I was an apprentice, but she's acting as if I never existed. She always heads over to ShadowClan territory, or hangs out with Bumblestripe." Ivypool felt sorry for the young tom. He really was out of luck. Tigerheart and Bumblestripe. Wow. That's a reasonable amount of competition. _Amberfire's not going to win that fight. He might as well give up now, because that's not even a chance. _Lionblaze was still shooting Ivypool suspicious glances. Ivypool felt a spark of fear, and pushed away all thoughts about revealing his secret. _Traitor! At least he doesn't know my biggest secret. One that concerns me and Dovewing, but only I know. Oh, and Whitewing. Heh. I could win a secret fight with _anyone _in this Clan in the blink of an eye. _Amberfire turned his head to Ivypool. His Amber gaze pierced her heart. _Why me, StarClan? Can't he do this to Dovewing? I'm already in love. Dovewing's not. Couldn't he turn his gaze on her? _  
"Yes, Amberfire?" Ivypool asked cautiously.  
"I have something to tell you. Something that only my littermates, my Parents and I know. A secret." _I bet his secret is nothing next to mine. _  
"I'm Half-Clan." Ivypool returned his piercing gaze, with her dark blue eyes. She took a deep breath.  
"Me too.


	14. Chapter 13- The Tree

**Chapter 13- The Tree**

"What?" Amberfire stared at her.  
"You think, and know, that my parents are Whitewing and Birchfall. But what no one except Whitewing and I know, -not even Birchfall- is that he is not my father. Reedwhisker of RiverClan is. Whitewing loves Birchfall, and the kit's she's expecting now are his. How are _you _Half-Clan?" Amberfire shrugged.  
"My father is Stormfur. He loved Squirrelflight first, you know. But she loved Bramblestar when she died." _I least I get to see my father at Gatherings! Stormfur now lives in the mountains, with kits! _The pair was silent the whole way home.

Dovewing was giving Ivypool strange looks. _What is wrong with her? It's not like she can hear me. _Back at the den, Dovewing pushed Ivypool up against a wall.  
"How could you not tell me? We're _Sisters._ Or does that word mean nothing to you? You tell Amberfire, but not me? How _could _you?" Ivypool was shaking.  
"Dovewing, Whitewing says-" Dovewing was glaring at Ivypool.  
"Now my kits will be _Third-Clan!" _Ivypool was shocked.  
"You're having kits with _Tigerheart?" _Dovewing rolled her eyes.  
"What do you think, Mouse-brain? Or am I secretly dating Breezepelt?!" _Poor Amberfire and Bumblestripe! Can't Dovewing see, and love the two toms like they love her? _  
"For all I know, you are. You accuse _me_ of not telling _you, _but, all the time, you've been keeping secrets! How were you able to hear me telling Amberfire? How did you know the beavers were there?" Dovewing took a deep breath.  
"As you already know, StarClan sent me a dream about the beavers!"  
"Yeah, but how did you know we're Half-Clan? You wouldn't be so angry if StarClan had told you!"  
Dovewing didn't answer, but she said "How did _you _know that ShadowClan wanted to steal our territory? We _both _know that that dream didn't come from StarClan. Why would StarClan have wanted Russetfur dead?"  
"I _don't know, _Mouse-Brain! I don't have time to think about that now. While you've been sneaking off to see Tigerheart, _I've _been seeing Hawkfrost!"

The expression on Dovewing's face was priceless.  
"You've… _You've _been seeing _Hawkfrost? _The cat who tried to murder our great-grandfather? The _dead _cat?" Ivypool sneered at her.  
"So that's why Hawkpaw is named after the son of Firestar's worst enemy!" Just then Dovewing stopped.  
"_This isn't over, Ivypool._ Tree! Another Tree!"

Cinderstar was on her paws immediately.  
"Not again! Get everyone out! Especially Briarlight, who won't be able to be able to outrun the tree if it comes to it! Out! Out! Cats began pouring out of their dens, screeching. Ivypool ran to get Briarlight, and crashed into Blossomfall.  
"We've got to get her out! We've got to get her out!" Blossomfall screeched. Briarlight had broken down and was lying in the middle of the den, a dull and lifeless body with no will to live.  
"Why shouldn't I die? It was my fault that Longtail died. At least now I go and tell him I'm sorry!" Jayfeather was nudging her, urging her to get up. Blossomfall immediately joined her.  
"What I wouldn't give to be lying there instead of Briarlight" Ivypool heard her whisper under her breath.  
"Come on, Briarlight. You don't to die, when you're expecting my kits, do you?"

_So many secrets among the Clans. Heathertail is expecting Lionblaze's kits, Dovewing is seeing Tigerheart, Amberfire and I are both Half-RiverClan, and now Briarlight is expecting Jayfeather's kits? _  
Just then, the dreaded time happened. The tree fell. Into the medicine den.

Ivypool opened her eyes to pure darkness. Cinderstar was walking among what used to be the medicine den, calling out to the four cats.  
"Here!" Jayfeather and Briarlight called in unison.  
"Here" Ivypool yowled at the top of her lungs. No reply from Blossomfall. Bumblestripe ran to Briarlight's side."Thank StarClan! I didn't want to lose you after all that we've been through together" Bumblestripe's face was that of pure relief. Blossomfall was still silent.  
"Blossomfall! Blossomfall! Where are you?" Many of the Clan started yowling out Blossomfall's name. Just then, a faint, shaky voice sounded.  
"I'm trapped."


	15. Chapter 14-The Traitor

Ivypool pushed her way out from under some rubble, and ran to help Cinderstar dig Blossomfall out. From the sound of the struggle, Briarlight was too. Jayfeather was trying to hold her back, unsuccessfully.  
"She's my sister, Jayfeather. And guess what? My legs don't hurt." Briarlight pushed her way past him, walking. _Walking!? That's not possible! _Briarlight obviously saw the puzzled stares, because she stopped.  
"I guess all I ever needed was another jump." She continued walking, ignoring all the cats with their heads coked to the side, still not getting it. Some cats were so clueless. Blossomfall was crushed under the tree. Lionblaze gasped at the familiar sight. It was exactly like Briarlight had looked all those moons ago.

He walked over, and shoved the tree up. Cinderstar and Briarlight wrenched Blossomfall out. Her legs hung limp by her side. Briarlight and Bumblestripe looked horrified. _I guess your wish came true, Blossomfall. You're lying there, instead of your sister._

Millie was hysterical.  
"Why my kits? Why always my kits? Why not someone else's? Why Me?" Bumblestripe quietly padded over, side by side with Graystripe, to comfort the she-cat. They watched, petrified, as Blossomfall looked at them. Then she rose slowly to her paws.

Millie let out a joyful screech.  
"My kit! My kit!" Blossomfall looked annoyed.  
"I'm not your kit, Millie! I'm your warrior!" Millie shrugged.  
"You'll always be my kit."

2 sunrises later, Ivypool was tired. Really tired, after being kept up by the other warriors talking to Blossomfall, then a hard night of training with Hawkfrost. The gathering hadn't gone on long. Clouds had covered the moon, and it had started to snow. But a bit of valuable information was the fact that Heathertail had her kits. Cloudykit, Sniffkit, Iciclekit, and Snowflakekit. 2 males, 2 females. Lionblaze had disappeared, after making a lame excuse to go to the dirtplace.

Cinderstar wanted Ivypool. She trudged slowly into the leaders den, to find her former mentor pacing around the den.  
"Do you know where my mate is? Mintykit and Mallowkit are frantic, looking for their father. I won't be able to keep them in camp much longer."  
Ivypool mewed sleepily "He probably went to see Heathertail and the kits." Then, quickly realising her mistake, she slapped her tail over her jaw. But it was too late.

Cinderstar glared at Ivypool.  
"_What _did you just say?" Ivypool was shivering.  
"Noth-nothing, Cinderstar." Her ears went down.  
"You said something, Ivypool. Something about Heathertail and _kits. _Tell me now, and there won't be any consequences." But Ivypool refused to budge. Cinderstar sighed.  
"Very well. I'll get Graystripe to send a patrol to WindClan, and then, you will be in _big _trouble, Ivypool."

Cinderstar stood on the Highrock, glaring down at her and Lionblaze.  
"Today, I found Lionblaze guilty of having kits with Heathertail. And, Ivypool, I am shocked in you. You left WindClan without a medicine cat, after you killed Kestrelflight. What did he do to you? And why did you do it?" Ivypool felt the most scared she had been in her whole life.  
"I- I…" _No way am I going to tell her that it was Hawkfrost! _  
"I… don't know" Ivypool stuttered. Cinderstar sighed heavily.  
"I regret this, Ivypool, I really do. And Lionblaze, now my kits will have to grow up without a father."

_What is she going to do with us? She won't kill us, surely?_  
"Exiled!"


	16. Chapter 15- The Kittypet

Dovewing, Ivypool's kits and Whitewing watched in dismay, as Ivypool screeched in horror.  
"You know what? I'm glad to go. This isn't ThunderClan, not the one I knew." Then she stalked out of the camp and didn't look back.

Lionblaze cornered her.  
"This is all your fault! You spilled! Now, we're both dead. And don't even bother asking. We're not working together to survive. If I were you, I would just leave the Clans and start a life as a loner or Kittypet. Because I'm going to WindClan. And you better not follow me there." Ivypool just shrugged.  
"Okay. Fine then. I've been exiled too, and I deeply regret my stutter. I'll leave Clan territory, and hopefully I'll be hit by a monster, to save you the trouble of killing me." Leaving Lionblaze standing, bewildered, she strutted with her head held high to the Thunderpath, in search of Twoleg place.

There were many Kittypets guarding their territory, and dogs barking. It was nothing like what Ivypool had imagined.  
"And what are you doing here?" a Pretty light brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and paws asked.  
"None of your business, _Kittypet._ And why do you care anyway? You won't know a thing about the Clans." The cat gasped.  
"The _Clans?_ Where my brother and son live? _Thunder_Clan?"

Ivypool was shocked.  
"Your brother and son? Who are they?" The old she-cat mumbled for a bit.  
"Forgetful in my old age… Can't even remember my own son's name... Cloud… Fire… Cloudtail and Firestar! My Brother is Firestar, and my son is Cloudtail! Do you know them?" Ivypool gasped.  
"Mother of Cloudtail? Brother of _Firestar?_ You must be Princess! Wow, you look different to how I imagined you. I thought you'd be white. You know, because of the name? Wow, I can't believe I'm talking to _the _Princess! I-…" Princess cut her off.  
"My Brother? How is he?" Ivypool looked down.  
"Sorry to tell you this, Princess, but your brother died. Decent 12 moons ago now, I'd say." Princess threw her head up, and yowled to the sky.  
"No! Firestar! You can't be gone! No!" Ivypool looked at her paws.  
"And Cloudtail? Is he dead too?" Ivypool was glad to be able to tell some good news.  
"Last I heard, your son was fit, and healthy. Ready to join the elders, but not easily persuaded. Still working hard, and doing his best to help ThunderClan." Princess looked thrilled.  
"And what's your name?" The sweet she-cat asked.  
"Ivypool."  
"Ivypool. Such a sweet name. What Clan are you from, sweetie?" Ivypool looked down at her paws again.  
"I was ThunderClan."  
"Was? What do you mean?" Ivypool's voice hardened.  
"I killed a cat. Then, my former, sweet mentor exiled me, along with her mate, Lionblaze, for having kits with WindClan." _Is my imagination, or did Princess just shrink away from me? _

"Oh, you poor thing! What are you going to do?" Ivypool sighed.  
"I'm going to have to find a home, with some _Twolegs_" Ivypool spat.  
"Well, why don't you come live with me? Leaffeather and I are very lonely just by ourselves."  
"Leaffeather? Who's he?"  
"She's a girl, thank you. Daughter of Leafpool and Crowfeather. Very pretty Smokey she-cat, I must say" the old cat said. _She must look a lot like Crowfeather. That's probably why they couldn't take her back with Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Hollyleaf._  
"I'll check your place out" Ivypool said reluctantly.  
"Though I doubt I'll ever be able to get used to living with Twolegs."


	17. Chapter 16- The Life

**Twelve Moons Later**

Ivypool stretched back, lying on the 'sofa' as the Twolegs called it. _This is the life, _she thought. With just her and two others to look after, there was no stress. Sure, the water didn't taste the same as in the forest, and the Rabbit Droppings weren't the best things Ivypool had ever tasted, but you could get used to it. The worst thing about being exiled was that Ivypool hadn't seen Hawkfrost once since she left the Clans.

The other cats were, of course, Princess, who had come here after mourning for her brother so much. She found her way to the new territories, and settled there. Cloudtail didn't know, but Princess still stared out into the forest, wondering how he was.

The other cat was Leafpool and Crowfeather's Fourth daughter, who looked a lot like her father. Leafpool, after meeting Crowfeather again, accidentally started expecting kits. Leaffeather was the only survivor from a litter of four, that all looked a lot like Crowfeather. They were born just after Ivypool became a Warrior, apparently. Leafpool had named her Leaffeather, in honour of their love. Princess had taken care of her, but Leaffeather wanted to see the Clans she had grown up knowing about. Princess had taught her everything to know about the Clans, and Leaffeather often tried to sneak off to find the Clans, but Princess and Ivypool caught her every time.

Ivypool slowly padded through the 'Cat Door,' to find Princess sitting on the fence. Again. She was staring out into the forest. Ivypool slowly nudged her, and Princess looked shocked, like she didn't know Ivypool was right behind her.  
"Sorry to interrupt your trip down 'Memory Lane,' Princess, but I just wanted to tell you I'm going for a hunt with Leaffeather" Princess nodded wordlessly, and turned her head back to the forest.  
"Hey, Leaffeather, come on. It's time for our hunt."  
"Oh, thank you so much for taking me out, Ivypool! I never get to go out anymore, now that Princess has grown old."  
"Oh, don't be disrespectful, Leaffeather. Elders have so much to give a Clan. Wisdom, stories, different techniques…" Leaffeather nodded.  
"I didn't mean to be disrespectful, Ivypool, but she's so _boring _now." _That _is _disrespectful._

"If you were in a Clan, that would equal a moon of seeing nothing but the elder's hindquarters and ticks." Leaffeather crouched down.  
"Sorry, Ivypool." Ivypool turned her nose up and looked away. Leaffeather bounded ahead, towards the Thunderpath.  
"Stop right now, Leaffeather!" She skidded to a halt just before the Thunderpath.  
"You know better than that!" Leaffeather slinked away, but accidentally crossed the border with ThunderClan. Before Ivypool could tell her to get back over here, a Black tom and a grey she-cat exploded out of the undergrowth and attacked her so fast she didn't recognise them.  
"Get your paws off my Marigold!" he hissed. Reluctantly, Ivypool crossed the border and joined in with the fight, and kicked out at the she-cat. She tumbled over, right into the Leaffeather. The two became a circle of writhing cats, throwing their weight around. The black tom hissed, and Ivypool leapt at him. He was a good fighter, but not as good as the she-cat.

"Mistfern, watch out! She's coming at you!" The black tom hissed. She turned around and leapt at Leaffeather, who had managed to wriggle away from the ball of Claws. _Mistfern?_  
"The other one's behind you, Shadowsplash!" _Shadowsplash? _

"My kits! My kits! Don't you know me?" Ivypool yowled to the sky. Shadowsplash and Mistfern stopped, and tipped their heads. Ivypool saw recognition flash in their eyes.  
"Ivypool!" They yelped together, and covered her with licks.  
"Oh, my precious kits! It's been so long! How are Honeypaw, Palmpaw and Hawkpaw, and Dovewing?"  
"Honey_breeze, _Hawk_rain _and Dovewing are fine. They're fairing nicely." Ivypool felt a flash of fear.  
"And Palmpaw?" Mistfern threw herself onto the ground, and covered her face.  
"Drama Queen" Shadowsplash muttered.  
"Palm_sky _… Let's just say he ran into a bunch of 'No Catmint…'"  
"No Catmint? It was Greencough, wasn't it?" Ivypool threw her head up and yowled her grief to the now-appearing stars.  
"Yup. Greencough. Mistfern is horrified because she infected him by not listening to Jayfeather-who's fine, by the way- and hunting with him. He died, Ivypool. He wasn't the only one." Ivypool sniffed.  
"Who else is in StarClan?" Shadowsplash looked up, and took a big breath.  
"I'm really sorry, Mother, I really am. Whitewing, Birchfall, Brightheart, and Cloudtail, and Dustpelt." _All cats who I'm related to. That's just not fair! Why do StarClan want to punish me?_

"How… How's Cinderstar? Who became deputy after Lionblaze was exiled? There'll be new kits in the Clan, right? Whose are they? What are they called?" Mistfern raised her head.  
"Cinderstar had her kit, not long after you left. One tom. He's really sweet. I like him." Mistfern giggled.  
"His name is Shadespell." Ivypool motioned with her head.  
"Well? Any others?" Shadowsplash laughed.  
"Snakepaw and Swiftpaw are two toms, Blossomfall and Toadstep's."  
"And we'll have some more on the way soon, I bet."  
Shadowsplash and Ivypool looked at Mistfern, who innocently said "Who, Me?" That sent them into fits of laughter.

"Anyway, Brackenfur became the deputy after Lionblaze left, but then he died after running into a Badger, so then Icecloud became deputy. A few moons ago, Cinderstar's remaining four lives were taken away all at once when a battle started at the Gathering. She was climbing up higher, trying to avoid being pulled off by the screeching cats below, but then a Warrior from RiverClan, Troutstream, followed her up, and wrenched her off. She hit the ground with a sickening thud, and broke her neck. So, now, we have Icestar. She's been sending out patrols looking for promising recruits, after the bout of Greencough. I'm sure she'll let you"- Shadowsplash quickly looked at Leaffeather-"and her join. She's a really good leader. She doesn't start battles unnesacerily, that's why she hasn't lost any of her lives in the Five Moons that she's been leader."

_Cinderstar… Dead? I mean, she exiled me, but she was a great cat. Hopefully Icestar is as amazing as Cinder_heart _was to me._


	18. Chapter 17- The Blood

**A/N Okay Guys, the start of this Chapter is ****_really _****gory, but I don't think it's too important to the story, so, for those with weak stomachs, if you have too, you can skip the start… **

**Chapter 17- The Blood**

Leaffeather responded before Ivypool got a chance.  
"Of course! I've wanted to join the Clans all my life!" Ivypool shook her head.  
"What about Princess? How do you think she'll feel?" Leaffeather looked at her paws.  
"Exactly. Anyway, Clan life may not be for you. Sure, you have ThunderClan blood, but who's to say you won't go running back to Princess half-way through Leaf-Bare?" Leaffeather glared at Ivypool.  
"I'll just go say Goodbye to Princess with you, and then you can stay, and I'll go back to ThunderClan."

Just as Ivypool could see Princess in the distance, still staring at the forest, two cats leapt out of the bushes at her. They attacked her, shredding her back paws till you could see bone. The screeches of Princess were unbearable to hear. Leaffeather cowered behind a 'rubbish bin' and Ivypool leapt into battle. But, she was too late. Ivypool watched helplessly, and Leaffeather hid her eyes as one of the cats stuck out just one claw, reinforced with very sharp metal, and pierced it through her fur and dragged it down. Then, they left. Princess lay on the ground, not dead yet, but very close. She moaned in agony as she writhed on the ground. Blood poured everywhere. Then, Princess lay on her back, her intestines showing, and died.

Ivypool immediately told Leaffeather not to look, and pulled Princess behind a bush, so Leaffeather wouldn't see, for the she-cat had a reasonably weak stomach. Then, taking a deep breath, she walked behind the 'rubbish bin'.

"Leaffeather, I guess you have to come with me." The she-cat shivered.  
"She's dead, isn't she?" Ivypool nodded silently.  
"No!" She cried. Ivypool lowered her head.  
"Come on, let's go."

They met Dovewing on the way back. She was positively crazy with relief.  
"Ivypool! You're alright! Have you heard about our relatives? It's sad, isn't it? I'm so sorry about Palmsky. Are you happy Cinderstar is dead, or sad that your mentor was killed? Have you heard about my kits?" That was the first thing Dovewing said that Ivypool didn't know about.  
"Kits? What are they called?" Dovewing beamed.  
"Leafkit, Skykit, Heartkit and Ivykit. They're six moons old today. In fact, we better get back to camp for their ceremony. " _Ivykit?  
_"I didn't think you'd be coming back." Ivypool nodded.

They didn't notice Leaffeather walking with her head down, feeling left out. As they passed two very alike Warriors, Dovewing introduced them.  
"This is Mintywillow and Mallowfoot, Shadespell's sisters." Ivypool shot a playful glance at Mistfern, who smiled guiltily.  
"I see that Mistfern only mentioned Shadespell. Typical of her." Dovewing caught the glance.

They got back into camp just as Icestar called the Clan together.  
"Are they Bumblestripe or Tigerheart's?" Dovewing looked at her paws.  
"Tigerheart's, but I wish they were Bumblestripe's. Tigerheart betrayed me." _I knew it. You couldn't trust the Grandson son of the most evil cat in the forest. Especially his Namesake._

"Today we are here to witness the apprenticeship of four young she-cats. Leafkit, Heartkit, Skykit and Ivykit, please come forward." That was when the rest of the Clan noticed Ivypool.  
"Ivypool!" The Clan gathered around her.  
"Who's this with you?" Icestar asked.  
"Icestar, this is Leaffeather. She is Lionblaze and Jayfeather's sister. But she was born long after them. Leaffeather was the only survivor of a litter of four, all who looked like Crowfeather. That's why Leaffeather couldn't join. We didn't know about Leafpool and Crowfeather when she was born."  
"I've missed you so much!" But, while others were glad to see her, Spiderleg wasn't.  
"How do we know she'll be loyal?" He was murmuring to a group of warriors.

Dovewing hissed.  
"She's my _sister._ Nothing is wrong with her. Instead of suspecting her, we should be comforting her. Hello? Her Kit died? And her mentor? And then the cat who took her in after we all abandoned her?" Most of the warriors walked away from Spiderleg, including Thornclaw, Cloudtail and Brackenfur.

"Thank you!" Dovewing exclaimed. Icestar motioned to everyone to get on with the ceremony.  
"Leafkit, from this moment on you will be known as Leafpaw. Your mentor will be Mousewhisker."  
"Mousewhisker, you are ready for another apprentice. I hope you again pass on the skills your mentor, Spiderleg." They touched noses.

"Heartkit, you are now known as Heartpaw. Your mentor will be Rosepetal."  
"Rosepetal, you are ready for your First Apprentice. I ask StarClan to guide you and help you pass on all you learnt from Squirrelflight." Again, they touched noses.  
"Ivykit, from this moment on you will be known as Ivypaw. Hazeltail, you are ready for another apprentice, and we hope that you pass down all that you learnt from Dustpelt."  
"Skykit, from now on you will be known as Skypaw. Your Mentor will be Ivypool."

Ivypool looked shocked.  
"Who, me?" It caused even more murmuring.  
"Ivypool, you are ready for your first apprentice. I ask StarClan to help you teach Skypaw all you learnt from Cinderstar." Ivypaw and the newly named Skypaw went and sat with her littermates. Just as the Clan started to break up, Icestar called Leaffeather up.  
"Leaffeather, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Leafpaw. Dovewing will be your mentor." Dovewing slowly walked up.  
"Dovewing, you are ready for another apprentice. Sparkwing learnt well from you, and I hope that again you pass those skills onto Leaffeather." Looking mortified, Dovewing sat down with the second Leafpaw.

"So, can we go see the territory?" Skypaw mewed.  
"Later, First, I'm going to teach you to hunt." Skypaw looked satisfied. But it looked like Dovewing was having trouble with her apprentice.  
"But I already know to hunt! Ivypool and Princess taught me!" Ivypool shook her head.  
_One day, Leafpaw, One Day…_


	19. Chapter 18- Getting Caught Up

**Chapter 18- Getting Caught Up**

**Okay, I made a couple of decent mistakes in the Prologue, so I've reposted it. You don't have to read it. If you don't, Honeyfern's Name is Whitewing, and the Number of kits has been changed to five. This is why you don't post a Prologue about something that happens in the future. Oh, SOSOSOSOSO sorry about the wait! How long was it, One, Two Months? I just went through the longest writer's block I have ever experienced. As a token of my gratitude for sticking with my story, the 50****th**** person to review gets to choose where the next chapter is going! E.g. More Hawkfrostie time, Or kits, or Just… General stuff.**

Many cats were gathering around Ivypool. It was making her feel… uncomfortable. Sparkwing and Dawnfire especially. Only two cats weren't there. Snakepaw and Swiftpaw were looking at Heartpaw… Hungrily. Evilly. Nudging her sister, Dovewing looked the same way. Her eyes narrowed, and the toms looked away.  
"What's up with them?" She whispered.  
"Heartpaw… Kinda ruined them. Their father _died _when she escaped from camp. Fox mangled him. Blossomfall… Wasn't the same. Quiet. Lonely. Snapped at anyone, everyone. Even her kits."  
"Ouch" Ivypool said sympathetically. Dovewing nodded.  
"By the way, Leafpaw can be a bit of a handful." Ivypool joked.  
"You don't say." Dovewing laughed. It had been moons since the two sisters just sat, and laughed together.

The peace didn't last very long. Skypaw came up, begging to go out training. And, it looked like she had made friends with Leafpaw, the one who wasn't her littermate. _Okay, two Leafpaw's are confusing. Dovewing's Leafpaw is going to be Leafpaw, and Leaffeather is going to be Leafpaw the second. _Honeybreeze padded over.  
"Hi, Ivypool." The she-cat refused to meet her daughter's gaze.  
"I don't deserve to be your mother." Honeybreeze looked as if she had just grown a second head.  
"Of course you do! Mother, I'm expecting kits." Ivypool raised her head in delight.  
"Really? Whose are they?"  
"Sparkwing's." That made sense. Honeybreeze had been hanging out with Sparkwing and Dawnfire since she was a kit. But, still, it came as a shock. But, with the way Honeybreeze was looking at her, Ivypool could tell there was a problem.

"What's wrong?" She sighed. Honeybreeze looked at her paws.  
"Hawkrain's having an affair with him. She- I seriously doubt it, but- may even be expecting Sparkwing's kits too." _Oh, No._ Looking around, Ivypool saw many cats looking at Leafpaw the second, who was laughing and joking with Shadowsplash. _Oh, No times two. _Jayfeather was stuck in his den, sorting out herbs, so he didn't notice Shadowsplash. Ivypool excused herself for a moment, and went to visit the blind Medicince cat.

The second Ivypool entered the den, she knew something was wrong. Herbs were strewn across the floor, dying. Most herbs were running low in stock. Ivypool was shocked. This wasn't like Jayfeather at all! He was always organised! Obviously Shadowsplash had been yelled at when he tried to clean it.  
"Jayfeather, what happened here?" The tom spun around from where he was moping in the corner.  
"Ivypool? You scared me! Is Lionblaze with you?" A flicker of hope appeared in his blind blue eyes. Ivypool sighed.  
"No, Jayfeather." He returned to the wall. _So, this is what this about! Jayfeather misses his brother! _That was when Ivypool noticed. Briarlight's nest was gone. _Well, obviously! She'll be staying in the warriors den.  
_"So, Briarlight's staying in the Warriors den?" Jayfeather didn't reply. He just stayed there, curled up in his nest, staring at the wall. A small, almost invisible tear rolled down his cheek. _Wrong thing to say. _The answer was clear in Ivypool's mind. Briarlight had probably died during kit birth. Jayfeather's kits.

**Okay, I know it's short, but I REALLY needed to get something posted! Writers block has mostly cleared up, but… No telling if it'll come back. Forgive me?**


	20. AN

Hi Everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. And, still, this technically isn't an update. It's a note.

1. Thanks to all my Faithful Readers! You've been so good to me, Reviewing and stuff!

2. I'm VERY sorry about the lack of updates. If you went tlo my school, you'd know.

3. I get very little time to write anymore, due to Homework and stuffs. I get home, have to do my homework, then get 2 MINUTES writing time, before I have to have tea then go to bed.

4. As this note is going on all of stories, I'd like to say

Blue Moon Readers- I'm putting this story on hold, because it's a story done between me and lexi88774, and she's as caught up with Homework as I am, so I can't ask her to do my chapter or anything. It isn't fair.

My Little Pony: Couples Readers- The update is on it's way. It may be put on Hold for just a bit, though. And Time Turner, most of you will probably be wondering who he is, that's Doctor Whooves. They just called him Time Turner on the app.

Be With Me Readers- This story is going on Hold as well for a bit. Until I finish Can he Love?

Can He Love Readers- This is the story I want to finish. The 50th reviewer was Mossflower44. And she has her chapter, then it's the epilouge! After that, I probably will do Differences... or Be With Me? Review and vote!

Oops Readers- So sorry for taking this story off! I know it was finished, but my Dad sometimes looks at my stories, and I don't think he would have approved.

Bramblestar's Nine Lives Readers- I HAVE ONE REVIEW ON THIS STORY. Please help me!

Shoutouts- I want to Thank Mossflower 44 for all her reviews and nice comments! Her Fanfiction's REALLY good. It's worth a try.

ShoutFinder- Thank you SO much for all your reviews! You reviewed... What? Every Chapter? THANK YOU!

And guys. **PLEASE NO SWEARING IN YOUR REVIEWS. **It just bugs me. BYE!


	21. Chapter 19- Mossflower44

**Chapter 19- Mossflower44**

**This is the 50****th**** review chapter! I would like to congratulate Mossflower44 for winning the prize. This is the final Chapter, and, then, the epilogue! I know, I haven't updated in the actual story in AGES! Blame my principal. He's loading me with Homework, stress and assignments.**

Just as Ivypool was leaving the den, she heard a screech from outside. It sounded like…  
"_Honeybreeze!" _ The she-cat rushed out to her. Ivypool's kit was on the ground, writhing in agony. _Kit birth. _Shadowsplash came out, alerted by his Sister's cries. They were unable to move the she-cat to the nursery, because of fear of hurting her more than she already was. A little sack slipped out onto the dusty ground, followed by another. Sparkwing was there, listening to the almost unbearable screeches of his mate. Shadowsplash declared that she was finished, and then put his head down with dismay and grief. Ivypool knew what that meant. The she-cat wasn't moving. The second of Ivypool's five kits was in StarClan.

Ivypool yowled her grief to the stars. Well, more along the lines of Hawkfrost, but, still. Sparkwing had his head bent in grief, then raised it and looked at the kits. According to Shadowsplash, there were two she-kits.  
"Amberkit and… Breezekit." He choked a bit as he said that name. Icestar walked to the golden she-cat and sighed.  
"As I am expecting kits, I will nurse them. Ambereye, as my deputy, you will take over for a bit." The handsome black tom dipped his head while Icestar headed to the nursery with Breezekit in her jaw, Sparkwing close behind with Amberkit. Daisy went to settle her in.  
"Icestar's expecting kits? Whose?" Ivypool whispered to Mistfern.  
"Toadstep's." _Ahh._

Later, Ivypool was out in the forest with Skypaw, teaching hunting tactics.  
"Remember Skypaw, Rabbit hears you, Mouse feels you."  
"I know, Ivypool! That's the tenth time you've said that!" She hissed  
"Aaand that's why there are no rabbits about, Skypaw. Now, watch this _without _a dumb comeback, unless you'd like to be on elder duty while your siblings become Warriors because you haven't learnt anything." The apprentice sat back on her haunches, quietened. Ivypool crouched down, on her toes as she padded from one side of the clearing to the other. She let out a hiss of pain as she stood on a thorn.  
"Okay, wait a minute, Skypaw. Dovewing! Can you watch Skypaw while I go back to camp to get my paw treated?" The gray she-cat nodded easily. Ivypool slowly walked back to camp, wincing. Shadowsplash was out gathering herbs, so Ivypool went to see Jayfeather. She was gobsmacked at what she saw. Jayfeather had a pile of Deathberries sitting in front of him, and he had one hooked on his claw.  
"Briarlight! Briarlight, No! Honeybreeze… You died the same way! Briarlight!" All Ivypool could do was watch in horror as the berry slid off his Claw and down Jayfeather's throat.

The she-cat turned away as she started hearing terrible noises. Her first days back were worse than when Princess died! Hawkrain -who hadn't actually talked to her mother yet- rushed in, limping. _Not to see me. To see her brother. _She draws back in shock.  
"Oh My StarClan! Jayfeather!" She turns toward me.  
"Ivypool? _You did this?!" _I don't know how to react. My own _kit _suspects me? I just stand there, horrified. Hawkrain yowls to the Clan.  
"IVYPOOL KILLED JAYFEATHER!" She was still frozen. Hawkrain shoves her out of the den. The Clan gathers around, as surprised as I am.  
"Jayfeather's dead. I found Ivypool standing by him. She killed Kestrelflight! Why not Jayfeather?" The Clan start murmuring. She caught some of their words.  
"_True… Left WindClan without a medicine cat… It was good that Heathertail took over…Killed her Kin… What will Icestar do? Exile her again?_"

Mistfern bounded out of the den.

"This is Madness! What if Ivypool didn't mean to kill Kestrelflight? Sister, did you even see mother kill Jayfeather?"  
"Well… No." Hawkrain admitted.  
"See? Ivypool, do you know how the tom died?" Her voice cracked as she spoke.  
"He… H-he ate Death…Deathberries." Shadowsplash comes out.  
"I looked. Ivypool was right." Icestar padded out onto the Highrock.  
"Nice, Hawkrain. I should exile _you!_" The she-cat looked down at the warrior with a fierce glint in her eyes. Hawkrain looked at Ivypool with pure Malice.  
"I will KILL you, Ivypool!" Her kit leaped at her, claws outstretched, aiming for her throat.

Ivypool dodged just in time. Sparkwing stepped into intervene, but Hawkrain turned on him. She scratched him and bit his neck. Sparkwing dropped to the ground, dead. Dawnfire gasped.  
"Sparkwing!" Icestar jumped down from the Highrock and landed on Hawkrain. The she-cat lashed at her leader, spitting. Icestar dodged her claws, but was too slow. Hawkrain's claws slashed her belly. Icestar collapsed, losing blood. _Icestar! _Even Hawkrain froze. _Did she really just kill Icestar? _

It seemed like Moons before Icestar stirred. She rose shakily to her feet.  
"Hawkrain. You are no longer a member of ThunderClan. If any cat catches you on ThunderClan Territory, they have my permission to kill you. _As painfully as they like._" The Tabby she-cat hissed back at the Clan one more time, before stalking out the thorn tunnel and never looking back.

Icestar, now fully recovered, started ordering cats around.  
"Elders and Shadowsplash, please prepare Sparkwing and Jayfeather for burial. Ivypool, Mistfern, Dawnfire and Poppyfrost, please go make sure that Hawkrain leaves our territory. Oh, and warn our neighbouring Clans while you're at it." The named cats group together and start heading out following the 'killers' scent.  
"She seems to be heading towards WindClan!" Poppyfrost meows.  
"Come on, let's go warn them."

Soon, they arrived at the border. Hawkrain's scent passed right over it, showing that she crossed the border. Luckily, a WindClan patrol arrived at that very moment, consisting of Lionblaze, his new mate Sunstrike, Sniffnose and Breezepelt. Mistfern sprinted up to them.  
"Lionblaze! Breezepelt! Sniffnose! Sunstrike! All of you! My sister went onto your territory!" Breezepelt hissed.  
"Yes, we were just tracking the mange-pelt. She left our territory. Lucky for her." Poppyfrost shook her head.  
"No, you don't understand! She's a killer!" Sunstrike looked puzzled.  
"Who'd she kill?" Dawnfire answered.  
"My brother, Sparkwing, and took one of Icestar's lives. She got mad at Ivypool; because she revealed the truth that she didn't kill Jayfeather!" The ThunderClan patrol looked at Dawnfire, glaring. She gasped, realising what she just said.  
"JAYFEATHER IS DEAD?"

**Epilogue next!**


End file.
